


Envy Isn't Always Green

by foxholeshoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And Me - Freeform, Andreil are sneaky, Andrew and neil are so in love, Bisexual Disaster Kevin Day, Bisexual Kevin Day, Dorks in Love, Especially Kevin, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin deserves to be happy, Kevin loves Jeremy so much, M/M, everyone is jealous of their love, fluff and love, lmao rip, poor kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Summary: Kevin had been acting strange for weeks, jumpy, like he was hiding something. Andrew noticed. Neil noticed. Both of them asked Kevin about it on several different occasions but Kevin would just stutter out a paltry excuse for his behavior and run away as fast as possible. Kevin was a horrible liar. It would amuse Andrew if it didn’t worry him so much. Kevin hadn’t been this jumpy in years, and even though things were different now that Andrew had Neil, Andrew still wanted to protect Kevin if there was something wrong.
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Envy Isn't Always Green

Kevin had been acting strange for weeks, jumpy, like he was hiding something. Andrew noticed. Neil noticed. Both of them asked Kevin about it on several different occasions but Kevin would just stutter out a paltry excuse for his behavior and run away as fast as possible. Kevin was a horrible liar. It would amuse Andrew if it didn’t worry him so much. Kevin hadn’t been this jumpy in years, and even though things were different now that Andrew had Neil, Andrew still wanted to protect Kevin if there was something wrong.

He just didn’t know what he was supposed to do when he had absolutely no idea what was up with Kevin.

Neil and Andrew both were ruminating over how to figure out what was up with Kevin when Neil realized he was late to class. He gave Andrew a quick kiss and jogged out of the dorm hoping to make it to his math class on time. That was when he ran straight into Kevin at the quad. Kevin was holding his phone tightly in his hand, immediately hiding the screen when he saw Neil. His face was deeply flushed, his hair messy like he’d been running his hands through it. His body was trembling with the need to get away from Neil. Kevin nodded tightly to Neil and jogged away. Neil looked back and just stared as Kevin got back on his phone, seemingly calling someone. Neil would have stayed to watch more but he was late.

Later, Neil and Andrew were lounging on the couch in their dorm, finally having rare some alone time together. Neil’s head was resting in Andrew’s lap and his legs were sprawled out on the couch as Andrew listened intently to Neil ramble about his day while he ran his fingers through Neil’s auburn curls. Andrew loved listening to Neil talk. Loved that Neil was too busy with his loud mouth to point out Andrew’s staring. Because yes, Andrew was staring. He took in every inch of Neil’s pretty face as he spoke. Those bright blue eyes and faded freckles and those heartbreakingly beautiful scars. Then Neil started relaying the odd events with Kevin and it got Andrew thinking aout something besides Neil again. He was worried about Kevin. Worried someone was after him, trying to hurt him. It he’d been long enough with no information. Andrew needed to find out Kevin was okay for himself. He sat up suddenly. Neil jumped up, out of Andrew’s space, just in case.

Andrew’s eyes softened at Neil’s efforts but said, “We should investigate.”

Neil cocked his head and blinked, “Investigate how?”

“We can search his room, see if we can find out why he’s being so sketchy.”

Neil smirked, “You mean like how you went through my binder freshman year?”

Andrew assessed Neil and saw that Neil held no resentment for that intrusion and there was only teasing amusement in his eyes. Andrew snorted, “Yes, exactly like that.”

Neil’s face split into a mischievous grin as he followed Andrew to Kevin’s room.

“How long do we have?” Neil asked as they started picking through Kevin’s things.

“Don’t know. Anywhere between two minutes and two hours,” Andrew said as he bent over to peek under Kevin’s bed.

Neil just huffed in amusement and exasperation and opened one of Kevin’s drawers. He froze at what he saw.

“Andrew,” he murmured, “Come here you’ve got to see this.”

Andrew looked in the drawer and could barely suppress his sigh.

“Oh Kevin…”

Neil lifted the items out of the drawer. Lube, a dildo, and a book called “Guide to Bisexuality” or something like that. Neil flicked through the pages curiously. The book seemed very informative and helpful as he looked through it.

Neil carefully put the objects back in the drawer and glanced at Andrew. Andrew looked contemplative and if you looked close enough, you could see a glint of solemn understanding shadowed in his eyes.

“All that homophobic bullshit…” Andrew sighed, “At least now we know he’s not in any physical danger.”

“We should leave. We’ve invaded his privacy,” Neil said, glancing nervously at the bedside table again.

Andrew nodded in agreement, “If I had known… I only wanted to investigate because I thought he was in danger, he’s obviously not,” Andrew shook his head, “we should go.”

Right when Andrew finished his sentence they both heard Kevin enter the dorm, he was on the phone again, his soft voice filtered through the door to the main room.

“Yeah I know Jer,” Kevin murmured softly, “I miss you too.”

“I’m gonna tell them soon, i just… It’s scary yanno? Especially after all the shit I gave everyone before.”

“Yeah, I love you. Bye.”

Neil and Andrew were frozen as they heard Kevin come towards the door.

Andrew snapped his head to Neil, “Quick kiss me so he doesn’t get suspicious, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil said quickly and Andrew lifted Neil and set him on the bedside table, crowding his space.

Andrew nodded permission and Neil wrapped his legs around Andrew’s waist as they kissed. They kissed hard, both’s hands tangling in each others hair as Kevin walked in the room. Kevin froze as he saw them, thinking he had walked in on something private. Andrew kissed Neil for a few more seconds before he pulled back to look at Kevin. Something like longing was settled in his face, and then fear as he saw what particular drawer Neil was pressed against. Andrew and Neil broke apart and nodded to Kevin as they left the room quickly, hoping he believed their lie.

Kevin felt his chest ache as they left. He needed to tell everyone. He didn’t want to hide anymore. He wanted to be able to kiss the man he loved in his dorm room like Neil and Andrew did every day. Like they just were. Watching Neil and Andrew and how in love they were made Kevin’s heart hurt. And even though it was against everything he ever believed in, he still wanted it. He had wanted it with Thea, but that didn’t work, they just didn’t fit together, not the way Neil and Andrew did so perfectly. And then he’d met Jeremy. And it was like an answer to a question he’d been asking his entire life. It was so hard for him to push past the internalized homophobia that had been drilled into him at the nest, but he was done with that, he was healed. No more hiding. He called Jeremy and said he was telling the team tomorrow. And that was that. He silently thanked Neil and Andrew for unknowingly giving him the courage to be honest as he laid in bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SAY IT WITH ME: KEVIN DAY DESERVES ALL THE LOVE AND HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD


End file.
